


The Life of Emma and Regina

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: G!P Emma [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Birth, Growth, Living, Tragedy and Death, this is the life of Emma and Regina.





	The Life of Emma and Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the finale of the series though not the last of G!P Emma one shots. hope you enjoy.

The months had passed and Baby Rachel was welcomed into the world, Emma and Regina had gotten engaged after Emma proposed to her and now they were living in Chicago temporarily until Emma finished her studies in the police academy before returning to StoryBrooke.

Chicago was not a place Emma and Regina felt at ease in fact they missed StoryBrooke but they bared it as much as they could until they eventually enjoyed the city of Chicago, Regina got into a fight when one of Emma’s fellow cadet who was a lesbian tried to seduce Emma, it was obvious to Regina that Emma was fighting even going as far as hiding under the couch to get away.

Regina could not stop giggling at the memory of her fiancée hiding under the couch to hide from the horny woman who wanted Emma bad though Regina could hardly blame her, Emma was beautiful and she always asked herself how she got so lucky… well the woman who was a fellow cadet in Emma’s class was about to find out, nobody tries stealing her fiancée from her.

Regina ended up with a few bruises and the woman ended up with a hell of a lot more than that, Regina teased Emma constantly about hiding under the couch after the incident.

Baby Rachel slept through the whole incident which was no surprise to Emma and Regina because she could sleep through anything.

Once Emma’s training was done Emma and Regina returned to StoryBrooke and Regina’s mom handed her the keys to the sheriff’s office, Regina was proud of her fiancée and soon it was her turn, instead of going through with the deal she instead took night classes.

Belle and Ruby babysat Rachel allowing Regina to get some sleep and Emma to go to work without worrying although she always worried about her beloved fiancée and her daughter, Emma had her badge and her very own gun and Regina had to admit it was a turn on to see her wife all badass with her sheriff’s badge and Colt 6inch Python Revolver that was like a freaking cannon when fired.

Regina tried it and it damn well knocked her on her ass not to mention it blew a hole in the garage door and through the boot of the old Volkswagen beetle that was stored inside, Emma had a new car now which was a 1969 black SportsRoof mustang, something she had been working on restoring for a while.

They kept the beetle as a memento of their first time together in the parking lot at the school prom, Emma picked up Regina and dropped her off at night class before returning home before going to pick her up again later after class was over.

Regina was tired and so was Emma but Regina kept studying and Emma kept working and looking after their daughter Rachel, Soon Regina’s mom called a conference to inform the whole town of StoryBrooke that she would retire and her daughter Regina was to be her successor.

Regina finally took over the business of running the town and Emma was the sheriff, they held a private party in Regina’s mayor office, that night ended with them marking the desk as well as conceiving their 2nd daughter ‘Chloe’.

Emma and Regina got married not long after discovering that Regina was pregnant with their 2nd child and they tied the knot as soon as possible not wanting to waste any time, they were finally married and happy.

Of course, there were minor arguments in between but every couple argue, Emma was shot and hurt one night and the sheer worry made Regina fly into rage at her wife for being a stupid heroic idiot, Emma had a lot of making up to do.

Years passed and Chloe started school little school and Rachel was 3 years ahead of her, it was their anniversary and it was in sheriff’s Emma’s office when Regina surprised her, dressed in a sexy cat woman outfit that made Emma stand at attention, it was there and then when they conceived their 3rd child named ‘Jenny’

Belle, Ruby and Regina’s mother walked into surprise them only to get a hell of a surprise themselves, to say Ruby and Belle never looked at them the same way again was an understatement and Regina’s mom was paler.

Present day:

7 years later after the 5th child was born, Rachel had moved out and was living with her girlfriend and Emma and Regina were still as happy as ever before, Regina was sitting there in bed and smiling softly.

Emma looked to her wife and smiled “What are you thinking about?” she asked.

“Just thinking about what’s coming” Regina said as the door burst open and their children piled through the door, Emma and Regina had more kids, all together they added up to 7 kids and it started with Rachel all the way to baby Anna who was sleeping in the crib.

3 of the kids followed their mom Regina, but the other 4 followed their mother Emma, Rachel was the oldest of the kids and like her parents she had a don’t fuck with me attitude.

Emma and Regina laughed as the kids dashed about before their 2nd daughter Chloe poked her head through the door "Ok everyone, let our Mom and Mother have some privacy, she said as she motioned for everyone out of the room, Regina and Emma smiled as they watched their daughter Chloe who like Rachel suffered the same curse as their mother Emma did.

"So Chloe how is everything going at university?" Regina asked and Chloe smiled and shrugged "It's going great, Sasha sends her regards" she said and Emma looked confused "Sasha, 2 days ago you were with Amy and 4 days before then you were with Eliza" she said and Chloe smirked "What can I say, I'm popular" Chloe said as she headed off "I'm making some pancakes" she said and the kids squealed in delight.

Emma looked to the photo of Jenny on their bedside table and she let a tear fall, Regina looked at her and she sighed in response "She would've been starting Senior year now" Regina said and Emma nodded, Regina placed her hand on Emma's "You have got to stop beating yourself up what happened, it was not your fault" Regina said.

"He killed her because of me" Emma whimpered as a tear drop ran down her cheeks and Regina wiped it away.

"Robin got what he deserved honey, stop blaming yourself" Regina whispered and Emma broke down, Regina pulled her tight into her arms and allowed Emma to sob freely as she let her own tears fall.

It was a tragic day when Robin returned to enact his revenge, Emma took Regina from him and Regina needed to be taught a lesson in knowing her place, he waited for the right opportunity to strike and he took it as soon as he saw it, Jenny never even knew what happened, it provided Emma and Regina some comfort that she did not feel the pain of the bullet.

Emma never could forgive herself after that, she hardly spoke, hardly ate or drank, she just sat there in Jenny's room, Robin tried it again this time he went straight for their 5th daughter who was 4 years old, he never even got close enough... Losing Jenny had alerted Emma of his return and she tracked him down before he could even plan.

He made a grab for his gun but instead the Bullet from her 6 Inch Colt Python Revolver shredded his skull and she put 2 more in his heart for good measure, she saw it then and there, the sniper rifle he used on Jenny.

She thought revenge would take away the pain, the guilt but she never could stop blaming herself, Regina and Emma eventually went to grief counselling and they eventually went on with their life, always making sure to stop by Jenny's grave on the anniversary of her birth and also the anniversary of her death.

Emma and Regina joined their family for breakfast that Chloe made, they may have lost Jenny but they still had each other.

Nothing could break them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I hope you enjoy the finale, I would like to thank each and every one who commented and supported this series. Thank you!!! :)


End file.
